Amor Caótico
by definitely-not-diamont-sky
Summary: Después de despertar en medio del bosque, sin recordar qué o quién lo llevó allí, Bill Cipher no tiene solo que enfrentar el hecho de haber sido convertido en un humano y estar atrapado en la Tierra, sino también el de volver a ver a la familia Pines; ocasionando situaciones y problemas inimaginables... Especialmente al hablar de la Estrella Fugaz. (MaBill) Cover: diroro (Tumblr)
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: Spoilers del último capítulo.** Y... Supongo que es todo.

 _Espero les guste~_

* * *

En un acto de desespero, pocos segundos antes de lo que sería su propia destrucción, todo su cuerpo se contorsiona en un intento inútil de buscar escapatoria a su destino ya sellado.

Unos últimos gritos. Los suyos.

 _ **"¡A-X-O-L-O-T-L!**_

 _ **¡MI EXISTENCIA ESTÁ SIENDO QUEMADA!**_

 _ **¡INVOCO EL PODER ANCESTRAL Y TAL VEZ REGRESAR!"**_

Las llamas azules comienzan a rodearlo a una gran velocidad, pero en vez de ser ellas las que conseguirían consumirlo por completo y borrar su presencia para toda la eternidad, lo es el golpe de un puño en su rostro.

Solo hay oscuridad.

Y luego...

Luz. Mucha luz.

 _Blanca. Cegadora. Molesta_.

La luz irrumpe en la oscuridad que tanto aprecia y en la que desea permanecer.

La oscuridad es y siempre ha sido una vieja aliada suya, desde el inicio de los tiempos y el propio. No hay mejor refugio en el que esconderse más que el sigilo de las sombras; imperceptibles para el ojo humano, pero no para la bestia del ojo que todo lo ve y sabe. Profunda e infinita oscuridad; llena de secretos que _jamás_ deben conocer la luz…

Pero la luz está allí, justo delante de él, propagándose y brillando a una intensidad que hace arder su vista en las brasas del infierno. Sin sombras, sin escape.

Parpadea un par de veces, tratando a regañadientes de adaptarse al resplandor que lo rodea.

El contorno de las siluetas de los árboles paulatinamente se van definiendo; la paleta de colores empieza a teñir las tonalidades de la naturaleza que lo rodea.

No es más que cuestión de tiempo para que pueda al fin visualizar la esfera de gas y luz que se halla al centro de su campo de visión; la enorme linterna que tanto adoran los humanos y homenajeaban en sus rituales y sacrificios por miles de años…

En vez de adorarlo a él; un auténtico demonio de los sueños.

Otra razón más que tenía para detestar el Sol.

Sol. Árboles. Luz.

La lógica y realidad le explotan en la mente, recobrando todos sus sentidos.

 _Sentidos que se supone que no debe tener._

 **¡¿Qué hacia él en la Tierra?!**

No lo sabe, y eso es lo que lo asusta.

El terror es aún mayor; él es un demonio que causa pesadillas, ¡Se supone que no debe sentir temor, y mucho menos a lo desconocido! _Todo lo ve, todo lo sabe._

Es entonces cuando aquel pensamiento asalta su mente; y lo deja totalmente paralizado.

 _A menos que ya no sea un demonio…_

Unas manos – las suyas- comienzan a palpar su rostro, cabeza, y hombros.

 _No._

Se abofetea a sí mismo; la respuesta es inmediata; ardor en su mejilla. A pesar de que al inicio suelta una pequeña risa por la extraña sensación del dolor; es inmediatamente reemplazada por una mueca de pánico absoluto.

 _Sentía dolor._

 _ **No**_.

Voltea desesperado a todas direcciones; árboles, troncos, plantas. Más árboles.

Intenta flotar, no hay éxito; intenta al menos ponerse de pie sobre sus piernas, pero un pie se cruza con otro y la gravedad lo obliga a permanecer en el suelo.

 ** _No. No. No._**

Con todo rastro de fuerza y energía que conserva su forma, consigue arrastrarse a la orilla de un lago, buscando desesperadamente un espejo.

Y reflejado en él, ve su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Saco de piel. Relleno de huesos, intestinos y sangre. _Dolor._

Y plasmado, un rostro con expresión de horror.

 _Su rostro._

 _ **Bill Cipher, demonio de los sueños, es ahora humano.**_


	2. Encuentro

-Una criatura sobrenatural… ¿dónde podré encontrar una?- murmura Mabel para sí misma, pateando una piedra del suelo.-… No ha de ser tan difícil… En este bosque se encuentra de todo.

Dirige su mirada al cielo; las copas de los árboles son tan altas y sus hojas tan frondosas que apenas permiten que algunos rayos de sol se filtren a través de ellas.

Nota por primera vez que se ha internado demasiado en las profundidades del bosque. Debería regresar; no ha hallado ningún rastro de algún ser sobrenatural nuevo ni interesante, y los que se esconden en lo más recóndito de la naturaleza son los más agresivos y difíciles de apaciguar.

Vuelve a patear otra piedra; esta se pierde en otro arbusto.

 _Ni siquiera Dipper la acompañaba, y eso lo hacía más aburrido…_

Un intenso aullido de lamento a la distancia llama su atención. Gira su cabeza a varias direcciones; más asustada que emocionada por finalmente encontrar algo digno de capturar.

Permanece en silencio, en espera de otra señal.

El ruido se repite, pero esta vez, parece más bien un grito de frustración.

Mabel frunce el ceño, desconcertada.

¿Otra persona, aparte de ella, merodeando en los interiores del bosque?

Eso es nuevo. Y sospechoso.

Ningún habitante del pueblo en su sano (ni enfermo) juicio se adentraría a las peligrosas garras del corazón del bosque; siendo la única y posible excepción su hermano y su tío Ford.

Y seguramente tendrían sus enormes cabezotas de nerds metidas en sus libros, porque ninguno de ellos quiso acompañar a la _dulce y maravillosa_ Mabel a aventurarse a los riesgos de la naturaleza.

Frunce los labios en puchero con solo pensarlo.

 _A ella le dejaban todo el trabajo sucio…_

Pero ese no es el problema ahora. Tenía que concentrarse.

Centra toda su atención en la primera posibilidad que se le viene a la cabeza.

¿Y si había una persona herida? O aún peor, ¿un ser sobrenatural herido?

 _Podría ser peligroso…_

Sin embargo, eso no le importa, y la fibra sensible de su cuerpo que la obliga en ayudar a quien sea que lo necesite empieza a punzar y exigir atención.

Sigue el sonido de los alaridos en determinación, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuese que tuviera que atender. No duda ni por un segundo lo que está a punto de hacer.

El fuerte presentimiento que le ruega en regresar sobre sus pasos y volver lo malinterpreta como una corazonada de que se trataba de alguien en verdaderos apuros, y la alienta todavía más en seguir adelante.

Se aferra con fuerza a su morral hecho a mano, esperanzada en realizar su buena acción del día.

 _¿Qué podría ser lo peor que le podría pasar?_

Con la mente abierta y susceptible a cualquier posibilidad, llega a una pequeña área despejada, pegada a las orillas de un lago.

Nada le impidió divisar al culpable del estruendo.

Y al hacerlo, el morral cae al suelo. Mabel reprime un grito.

 _Era él._

Balanceante, echo un ovillo que murmura bajo su aliento palabras llenas de terror, se encontraba justo delante de ella.

 _Había vuelto._

Al sentir la presencia de la intrusa, el individuo interrumpe sus lamentos agónicos y levanta la cabeza. Sus miradas conectan.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, como una señal de reconocimiento.

 _"Bill…"_

El susurro brota de los labios de la castaña, y explota en un grito cuando su cerebro parece volver a funcionar.

 _ **-¡BILL!**_

Mabel no lo piensa dos veces y agarra la primera rama de árbol más cercana que se encuentra, para después correr hacia él y comenzarle a apalearlo con toda la fuerza humana posible que tiene almacenada.

Siente su ritmo cardiaco acelerase por la adrenalina y horror al descubrir que la víctima que sufre el impacto de los golpes empieza a entrar en un ataque de carcajadas y gritos de dolor, confirmando todavía más sus sospechas.

- **¡BASTA!** -este pide entre súplica y risa; poderosos quejidos incitándole a que se detuviera.

Paulatinamente, lo hace.

Mabel retrocede un par de pasos, su respiración agitada, sin apartar la rama que sostienen con fuerza sus manos. Apunta hacia él con ella; como una amenaza en atacarlo al cometer el mínimo movimiento sospechoso.

Todo el miedo que le evoca tener que volver a enfrentarlo, lo reprime y obliga a no salir. _No podía mostrar debilidad._

-¿Q-qué... Ha...ces... A...quí?-farfulló, aún sin recuperar del todo el aliento perdido.

-¿Qué... Hago... Aquí?-repite atolondradamente; y a juzgar por su expresión en el rostro, era notorio que él tampoco estaba muy seguro de la respuesta.- Yo… Eh...

¿Acaso podría ser más obvio? La misma pregunta se había hecho desde que había recuperado la consciencia.

 **¿Qué hacia él allí?**

¿Acaso algún ser de poder superior había escuchado sus plegarias antes de desfallecer?

¿Y de haberlo hecho, porque lo habría reencarnado en un simple mortal?

Su mente da vueltas.

La luz regresa.

Odia esa luz. Es la misma que cubre las imágenes borrosas de su cerebro.

Y la simple acción de recordar le provoca una fuerte jaqueca.

Aunque aún le divierte un poco el dolor ( _¡es tan peculiar la sensación electrizante de parálisis cerebral!_ ), le es insoportable a la vez tener ahora un corriente cerebro humano, incapaz de archivar la información importante en los momentos más inoportunos.

 _Bola de masa viscosa inútil._

Jala varios mechones de cabello rubio intentando ahogar un grito de frustración.

-…Soy un humano…-murmura para sí mismo por enésima vez en el día; con la esperanza que repetirlo lo convenza de que era real lo que estaba ocurriendo.- _… Indefenso… Sudoroso… Repugnante…_

-¡Hey! ¡Los humanos no somos tan malos!-reclama Mabel, indignada. Deja la rama de lado, junto a su máscara de valentía, para intentar razonar con él.-Sí, los humanos podremos destruir nuestros propios ecosistemas, traicionarnos entre nosotros y crear libros de chistes tan malos que te hacen desear lanzarte a un pozo vacío, pero puedo asegurarte que somos más que seres indefensos y repugnantes, si te das la oportunidad para conocernos mejor.-ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Permíteme demostrártelo, ayudándote, como la humana que soy.

- **¡PERO YO NO DEBERÍA SER UNO DE USTEDES!** -protesta este, estropeando todo el discurso motivacional y regresando a la paranoia de minutos atrás.- ¡Se supone que tendría que haber regenerado toda mi energía para recuperar mi forma original! No... ¡ESTÁ ABOMINACIÓN! Por qué... _**¿¡Por qué soy humano!?**_

- **¡Precisamente es lo que _YO_ quiero saber!**

Bueno, _adiós paciencia_. Era evidente que ser paciente no la iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Sin importarle su brusquedad, agarra con fuerza al demonio de los hombros y lo obliga a mirarla directamente a los ojos; harta de que su presencia fuera ignorada.

-Quedarte en ese estado sin hacer nada el respecto no ayudará a resolver esta situación.- vocifera ella, casi a gritos.- Si tan poderoso y gallardo eres, como alardeas, ¡levántate de una maldita vez y ten el valor de enfrentar tus propios problemas!

Un prolongado silencio.

... Porque si Bill antes estaba confundido, ahora lo está todavía más.

 _¿Por qué la extraña intrusa adolescente de suéter colorido le ha estado golpeando y gritando con mayor atrevimiento y odio que el de una persona promedio?_

Levanta una ceja, desconfiado, mientras aparta sus manos aferrados a sus hombros como garras.

-¿Y tú eres…?

Mabel se detiene por un segundo; su rostro congelado y perplejo.

¿Acaso no la reconocía?

Queda inmóvil por varios segundos, y son esos segundos en los que el demonio aprovecha para observarla con mayor detenimiento, el rostro siéndole inquietantemente familiar…

….Un nombre emerge de su subconsciente, y al siguiente instante ya la había empujado casi por inercia lo más lejos posible de él.

-¡Hey!-reclamó ella en indignación.

Porque, aún después de todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho a ella y su familia años atrás, ella estaba haciendo en esfuerzo ayudarlo, _¿y así era como le pagaba?_

Bill parecía estar más sufriendo un ataque de histeria con la respiración agitada y temblorosa que le impedía articular adecuadamente sus palabras.

-T-tú… _**¿¡T-tú fuiste la causa por la que estoy aquí, a-atrapado en este asqueroso costal de piel y grasa!?**_ \- le gritó, señalándola con el dedo acusador.

-¡C-Claro que no!

-Por supuesto; no podías estar conforme con solo dejar que tu tío confiado me destruyera y ya, _nooooo_ ¡T-tenías también que transformarme en ESTA abominación para verme sufrir en todo el sentido de la tortura mientras me pudro en este mísero planeta por el resto de mi vida! **_¡¿No es así?!_**

 **-¡No!**

El demonio atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven oficialmente la estaba ignorando de nuevo, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Cuéntame, ¿Quiénes fueron tus cómplices, eh? ¿Quién te ayudó en conseguir regenerar poder suficiente? Seguramente fue ese engendro de gnomo, ¿Shmebulock se llamaba? Sí… _Siempre supe que algo se traía entre manos…_

-¡Basta!-lo interrumpió Mabel, ya irritada.-No tuve nada que ver en esto, e igual que tú, mucho menos tengo la menor idea de que te trajo aquí, ¡solo estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte!

-¿Ayudarme?

-¡Sí! Y si no quieres recibir mi ayuda, puedo marcharme y dejarte a tu suerte, de lo contrario, ¿podrías escucharme por solo una vez?

Bill siente la tentación de pedir un _"por qué"_ , pero teme que al hacerlo, la castaña recapacite y cambie de opinión.

 _Claro, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?_

La aparente bondad y buen corazón de la gemela Pines era una gran ventaja que hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido aprovechar.

 _Ingenua, manipulable, fácil de engañar._ Podría serle útil. Un escudo contra cualquier humano repugnante que quisiera herirlo en esas circunstancias no estaba de más…

Solo debía mantener las apariencias. Hacerle creer que ella iba un paso delante de él.

Cuando en realidad era lo contrario.

-Bien.-dice ella al ver que tenía su atención.- Según tengo entendido, no sabes porque estás aquí.

Él da una negativa con la cabeza.

-Y según parece, te has vuelto completamente humano y has perdido todo poder. No tienes a donde ir.- da una pausa.- ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?

Esta vez asiente, empleando su mejor expresión de inocencia; aunque por dentro estaba conteniendo una buena carcajada. ¿En serio le parecía tan tonto para tener que hablar así de lento?

Mabel se toma un segundo, y sin decir palabra, va a ocultarse detrás de algunos árboles a la distancia.

Gritos agudos de frustración se escuchan momentos después, acompañados de refunfuños entre dientes y golpes fuertes a los troncos de madera.

Mabel regresa posteriormente; varias astillas clavadas en sus manos, los cabellos revueltos y despeinados, la respiración agitada.

Lo mira, y suelta sin más:

-Decidí que será mejor llevarte a la Cabaña del Misterio como refugio temporal.

Esta vez Bill no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa de incredulidad.

 _Definitivamente_ eso no iba a suceder.

Mabel rueda los ojos y tira los brazos hacia cielo, dándose por vencida.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ya no puedo conservar esta imagen de persona madura que tiene paciencia para lidiar con estas situaciones!- la castaña oculta su rostro entre manos, ahogando los gruñidos de exasperación.- ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ayudarte! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy haciendo!

Mal. Ahora todo va mal.

Que la Estrella Fugaz cuestione razones es malo.

Será mejor para él que la tranquilice de alguna forma.

¿Pero cómo? Las relaciones humanas eran demasiado complejas para su gusto, y a la vez, ridículas. Y era un hecho definitivo que no pensaba dar una asquerosa muestra de afecto o contacto físico. Tener un cuerpo humano ya le asqueaba desde un inicio.

Mientras la gemela Pines por su lado desahogaba a gritos, patadas y movimientos exagerados corporales toda la histeria posible que tenía contenida, Bill busca con la mirada al nivel del suelo algo de utilidad.

Encuentra algo.

-Estrella Fugaz.

Mabel lo voltea a ver, el rostro enrojecido en furia y la expresión tensa.

-¿ _Sí_?

-Extiende tu mano.

Lo mira con desconfianza. Obedece.

-Ahora cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo haría…?

-Solo hazlo.

Ella, sin saber que esperar, cumple la indicación a regañadientes.

-No veas.-él le pide.

-Ya.

Con los ojos cerrados y la mano extendida, espera pacientemente.

-Bueno, aquí tienes.- Bill deposita una pequeña roca en la palma de su mano como ofrenda.- Tu propia piedra, para ti solita. Ve a jugar con ella o lánzaselo a algún policía o yo que sé.

La joven castaña no lo piensa mucho, y en un gruñido de irritación lanza sin ver el obsequio, que casualmente impacto justo contra el rostro del demonio. Este ríe por lo bajo. _Ser rechazado no es tan malo como los humanos exageran…_

No obstante, tendría que pensar mejor en otro regalo que consiga cerrarle la boca a la Estrella Fugaz, que casi echaba humo por las orejas. No le iba a servir si solo se pasaba el día quejándose amargamente.

¿Qué le gustaba recibir a las féminas en etapa de desarrollo y hormonas alborotadas, aparte de trozos de cacao con leche y trapos rellenos de algodón en forma de animales?

Trata de improvisar algo rápido.

-Estrella fugaz.-la llama de nuevo.

Mabel vuelve a voltear, mucho más fastidiada que antes.

-¿ _Qué_?

-Toma esto.-le extiende una especie de champiñón recién arrancada del suelo cubierto con briznas de hierbas llenas de tierra.- ¿Ahora estás feliz?

A la adolescente le cuesta tanto creer que él en serio creyera que eso la iba a tranquilizar que queda paralizada un par de segundos antes de gritar:

- _ **¡P-por supuesto que no!**_ \- y continuar con su monólogo.

Esto ya estaba empezando a desesperar a Bill, y le ofendía tener que cumplir las exigencias de alguien que bien pudo haberse deshecho años atrás.

Podría hacerlo justo ahora… _Si TAN solo tuviera algo con filo…_

…O sin tan solo él no fuera humano y necesitara a alguien capaz de protegerlo ante toda una multitud enfurecida que aclama su muerte…

…Bueno… _La venganza podría esperar…_

Alentado por estos pensamientos, se esfuerza en seguir buscando con la mirada algo más "detallista" en una opinión humana socialmente aceptada.

A la distancia, divisa una flor.

\- …Y mi tío Ford tuvo que desvelarse TODA la noche junto a Dipper para hacer investigaciones y cosas de cerebrito y de paso tuvieron que arrasar TODA la despensa del refrigerador como bocadillo nocturno sin tan siquiera molestarse en reponerlo, y así fue como no había leche para mi cereal en el desayuno y empezó mal todo el día.

-Estrella Fugaz.

Lo piensa por un segundo. -Aunque jugo de naranja como reemplazo no sabe tan mal…

-Estrella Fugaz.

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!- Ya harta, se gira a verlo, topándose en su lugar con la abrumadora proximidad del chico demonio de los cabellos rubios, que se encontraba de pie a menos de un metro de distancia frente de ella.

Se da cuenta que es ligeramente más alto que ella, y tiene que levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo al rostro. Al hacerlo, jura que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Porque por primera vez, también se da cuenta de su impresionante atractivo.

Estar tan cerca le permite apreciar todas esas finas y perfiladas facciones que antes no le había notado, formando en conjunto un aspecto joven que simplemente cautiva a cualquiera, junto con el brillo de su ojo dorado descubierto que la atrapan en ese instante.

Parece que su reacción le divierte a él, porque esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ay no. Aquí viene el sonrojo. No. No.

Maldice por dentro su debilidad por los chicos jóvenes atractivos con colmillos de felino.

 _"¿Qué te sucede, Mabel Pines? ¿EN SERIO sientes atracción por lo que antes fue un ser diabólico destructor de mundos que fue condenado por alguna fuerza superior a vivir como un mortal de rostro hermoso por el resto de su existencia? ¡Así no actúa la congresista designada por el medio octavo presidente de la historia del país! ¡No señor! Controla. Tus. Emociones."_

-¿Entonces no aceptaras mi regalo, Estrella Fugaz?

Finalmente despierta de su trance, para bajar la mirada y agarrar la flor al mismo tiempo que se voltea en un intento ridículo de conservar la poca dignidad que tiene.

Bill vuelve a sonreír, satisfecho con el resultado.

Hace una nota mental para registrar las coloridas fabricantes de polen como un efectivo método analgésico en adolescentes históricas.

* * *

-... Entonces así fue como casi salí expulsada del instituto apenas en el primer día de clases. Pero en serio, ¿cómo piensan ellos que se me iba a ocurrir la posibilidad de que un cupcake cubierto de pegamento de glitter y estampas de gatos no sólo podrían adherirse en las paredes, sino también en el interior de los estómagos de la gente?

En todo el trayecto de regreso, y después de que Bill se cansara del juego de dar un " _por qué_ " como respuesta a cada oración suya, ella estuvo platicándole anécdotas suyas tanto viejas como actuales, por curiosidad de Bill en saber que había sucedido en esos años que estuvo ausente. Hasta el momento, la idea de la Estrella Fugaz en repartir pega-cupcakes a todos sus compañeros e intentar mezclar todos los productos de limpieza de colores para ver qué sucedía habían sido los relatos favoritos del demonio. Son de esos momentos en los que él realmente se lamenta haber sido destruido; _¡cómo habría deseado poder presenciar todo el caos en primera fila!_

Por eso la Estrella Fugaz siempre había sido su símbolo favorito. Podría a veces sacarlo de sus casillas, y sí, _también la dominación del universo era una prioridad que tenía que ser puesta primero_ , pero ella realmente comprendía la verdadera razón de existir; ¡divertirse y armar caos sin importar opiniones ajenas!

Tal vez, si ella no fuera humana, o estuviera aferrada a la falsa imagen generosa de sí misma ( _porque podía ver el egoísmo que oculta y del que se avergüenza_ ), o si no hubiera sido una amenaza de interferir en sus planes años atrás, pudo haber sido una excelente cómplice. Sabe que no podría haber elegido un mejor escudo humano.

 _Va a ser una lástima deshacerse de ella una vez que perdiera su utilidad..._

Pero por ahora, no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

-Bueno... aquí estamos.

La Cabaña del Misterio no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto.

Según por lo que le había contado, la Estrella Fugaz y su hermano iban a pasar todo un año y el siguiente verano en Gravity Falls, (debido a ciertos asuntos a los que realmente no presto atención), bajo el cuidado de su tío Stan (quien después de todo y a fin de cuentas termino recuperando su memoria) en la Cabaña del Misterio, negocio que ahora administraba el Signo de Interrogación pero que aún le pertenecía a la familia Pines.

¿Cuál era el grandioso plan de la adolescente castaña? Ni idea. Pero mientras él se mantenga cerca de ella como su protegido, tendría las cosas resueltas.

 _La gente quiere tanto a Mabel Pines como para negarle algún capricho suyo..._

Ambos se posicionan delante de la entrada, y es él quien comete el grave error de ser el primero en entrar al edificio.

Porque el crujido de la puerta vieja al abrirse va en sintonía junto al ruido de las armas afiladas y escopetas recargadas alrededor suyo, amenazando cortar su cuello de un tajo.

Bill ni se inmuta. Sonríe confiado, y deja escapar una carcajada irónica.

La sed de venganza era de esperarse, y estaba halagado por la acogedora bienvenida.

 _-Bueno, yo también me alegro de verlos a ustedes, familia Pines._

* * *

 **A/N:** Pues bueno, queridos nuevos lectores, después de meses de trabajo y varios borradores, finalmente les presento el pequeño proyecto que he estado planeando en compañía de unas amigas :D

Me presento por el nombre de Tami, una escritora de tiempo libre, fanática de Gravity Falls desde sus inicios en el 2012 pero que apenas decidió mostrar señales de vida en el fandom hasta después de que terminara (?)

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, este fanfic se centrará en el ship MaBill, y puedo asegurarles que tenemos muchas cosillas planeadas para estos dos, así que sean pacientes y dejen que todo fluya e.e (?) Pienso añadir ciertos toques de humor a lo largo de la historia, así que espero que eso lo vuelva un poco más entretenido de leer xP

Intentaré actualizar seguido (es posible que cada 3 semanas, dos mínimo), y responderé cada uno de sus comentarios... si es que hay :'v

¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones? ¿Saludo? ¿Comentario _random_? Puedes aprovechar el enorme poder de dejar _reviews_ , y de paso habrán hecho de mi vida una existencia más alegre y probablemente acortarán el tiempo de espera por una actualización uwu

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡les mando un enorme brazo! x3

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _-Tami._


	3. Negociación

Es más que evidente que nadie se alegraba de verlo a él.

Todos se encontraban allí, apuntándole en algún órgano vital con un objeto peligroso; Luna Creciente llevaba una escopeta; Pino, un cuchillo de cocina; Hielo, su hacha de leñadora; Signo de Interrogación, una escoba; y, ¡oh, nostalgia! Observa tiernamente como Fordsy tiene cargada en brazos aquella arma voluminosa que había construido especialmente y con el único objetivo de la faz de la tierra y el universo.

Suspira. _Qué tiempos aquellos._

Pino habla con una voz menos chillona y ridícula de la que tenía de puberto, y por el tono que emplea, parece que le escupe todo rastro de aborrecimiento que siente por él.

-Mueves un músculo y hacemos que tu estúpidamente larga vida se esfume con una bala.- sentencia enfatizando palabra por palabra, muy lentamente.

El rubio nota por primera vez que extrañaba esa sensación de ser fulminado por esos sentimientos de odio y resentimiento.

Y le hace recordar que no se arrepiente de absolutamente nada.

Se mantiene relajado observándolos a cada uno de ellos, sin cambiar su expresión de total descaro e indiferencia a lo que sucedía allí.

Finalmente y después de lo que pudo haber sido la escena de un asesinato, Mabel sale en su defensa.

-Chicos, bajen las armas.

La reacción es nula. Dipper gruñe entre dientes.

-Mabel, no sé a qué quieres llegar con esto, pero no pensamos hacer semejante imprudencia.

-Dipper, por favor, deja ese cuchillo.

-Yo si fuera tú le haría caso a ella.-se atreve a opinar Bill, impasible, y el cuchillo del castaño se apega todavía más a su cuello.

-¡Nadie te pidió que hablaras!-le grita; este ignorándolo.

-Concuerdo con Dipper; ¡se trata del demonio que casi causa la destrucción del universo!-exclama Wendy, dirigiéndose a Mabel.-¿Acaso no recuerdas?

-A menos de que personalmente lo hayas traído aquí para rendir cuentas, no hallo otra razón coherente para justificar esto.-dictamina Ford, frunciendo el ceño.

Incluso Soos asiente con un gran pesar.

Otra mujer, vagamente familiar, entra a la escena, claramente desconcertada.

-Para empezar, ¿qué hace él aquí? ¿No se supone que lo habían destruido o algo por el estilo? ¿Y por qué...?-lo observa de pies a cabeza.- ¿...Tiene _este_ aspecto?

-Eso mismo queremos saber.-dice Ford.- ¿Ahora cuales son tus planes, Bill? ¿Manipular a mi sobrina con esa apariencia para ganarte su confianza y así usarla después en nuestra contra?

 _"Sí"_ , quiere responder este, pero sabe la pésima idea que sería decirlo en voz alta.

Mabel vuelve a salvar el día.

-Bill ya no tiene poderes. Despertó en el bosque sin recordar cómo llegó allí, como humano. Yo lo encontré. Le ofrecí refugio aquí, e intentar buscar una forma para regresarlo a su dimensión. ¿No podemos hacerlo?

La mujer, a quien finalmente ubica por el nombre de Melody, parece secar conmovida unas cuantas lágrimas para murmurar con el corazón en la mano:

-Te vas a ir al cielo, Mabel. Eres demasiado pura.

El tío Stan, al ver que su sobrina no parecía estar convencida y no se movía de su sitio , intenta hacerla entrar en razón.

-Cariño, comprendo que seas una persona que siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas, por más horribles que sean, pero esto...-señala a Bill con su dedo acusador, cuya mente parece estar en otro lado menos allí. Le daba igual sus acusaciones, inmune a algún sentimiento de culpa, y esto al tío lo enfurece todavía más.- ...Esto, Mabel, no tiene remedio. Él es solo una horrenda plaga que debe ser exterminada lo antes posible.

-Aw, tú también eres la luz de mi vida.-dice el acusado con un falso tono meloso y fingiendo ruborizarse. El cuchillo y el hacha están a punto de clavarse en su piel, pero Mabel se los impide.

-Guarda silencio, no estás ayudando.-reclama ella a su protegido, casi jalándolo de la oreja. Él asiente, divertido.-Y ustedes; no lo voy a repetir, bajen las armas.

-¿¡Pero por qué haces esto, Mabel!?- su hermano empieza a desesperarse.-¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?

-¡Por qué es humano ahora y merece ser tratado con respeto!-grita Mabel dando un fuerte golpe al suelo con su pie, en protesta.-¡Lo único que hay que hacer es buscar una forma de regresarlo a su estado original y todo este drama llegara a su fin!

Un silencio sepulcral abarca toda la habitación. Lo único que se escucha es el movimiento de las hojas de un grueso libro que Bill tiene en manos; dónde y cuándo lo habrá agarrado es un misterio.

Se ve centrado en su lectura rápida, hasta que parece hallar lo que busca y lee en voz alta.

-Según este libro extraño de lo que ustedes llaman "derechos humanos", tengo el derecho de vivir y a no ser dañado ni física ni psicológicamente por los demás, incluyéndolos a ustedes.-cierra el libro de golpe, y observa a todos con petulancia.- Hice la promesa de respetar todo lo que esclarece este documento, siempre y cuando ustedes también hagan la promesa de cumplirlo.

-¡¿Y ahora se supone que tenemos que respetar la ley?!-protesta a gritos Stan, exagerando los movimiento de brazos.-Como si él lo hubiera respetado años atrás...

-Tampoco ustedes se han portado muy bien que digamos.-les recuerda él con sorna, ya un tanto molesto. ¿No podían superarlo de una vez? Estaban perdiendo tiempo.- Y de todas maneras, no es como si pudiera herirlos o algo. Stanley y yo hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdan? No lastimaría a su familia si él me dejaba entrar en su mente. Sí, puede que al final al darme cuenta que era la mente incorrecta yo intentará cancelar el trato, pero él ya había cumplido su parte, así que...

-...No puede hacernos daño.-finaliza Mabel, satisfecha con el argumento.

Los demás comienzan a considerarlo... _Pero aún había algo que faltaba..._

Dipper se acerca a su tío Ford, para decirle en voz baja.

-Tenemos que recordar que no podemos dejarlo andar libre y por su cuenta, por la seguridad y bienestar del pueblo. Creo que somos los únicos que podemos mantenerlo mas o menos bajo control.

Ford examina desconfiado a lo que alguna vez fue un demonio por otros largos segundos, dudando en lo que debería hacer, hasta que suelta un profundo respiro y deja caer el arma. Bill arquea las cejas, un tanto sorprendido.

De todos de los que creía que cederían primero, él era el ultimo en la lista.

-Puedo intentar hacer una profunda investigación de un método que lo restaure a la normalidad, pero no puedo asegurar que sea efectivo el resultado.-suspira, con los hombros firmes pero la mirada al suelo.-Sin embargo, requeriré hacer ciertos análisis y estudios que lo involucren a él muy seguido. Y por consecuencia; necesito que esté cerca y disponible cuando lo necesite.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor Pines?-pregunta Soos.

Wendy parece comprender de inmediato lo que pasaba ahí.

-¿Quiere decir que este "fenómeno" después de todo tendrá que vivir aquí, en la cabaña?-dice apuntándolo con un extremo afilado de su hacha, casi rebanándole el cuello. Bill solo inclina la cabeza al lado contrario.

La reacción de su hermano es inmediata, clara y negativa.

-No.-dicho esto, el tío Stan se gira hacia atrás, deja su escopeta sobre un mueble, agarra un periódico y se va a leerlo a su sillón.-No pienso darle un techo a ese adolescente-demonio-lo-que-sea de cabello rubio oxigenado y ojo raro. No hay espacio para dos delincuentes buscados por la ley en este lugar. Fin de la discusión.

-Aunque sea una oportuni-

-Fin de la discusión.-la interrumpe tajante sin molestar a mirar atrás.

Mabel hace una mueca, disconforme. Está a punto de gritar algo más, pero su tío Ford habla por ella.

-Este edificio también me pertenece, ¿recuerdas, Stanley?-dice en voz alta.-Bajo mi nombre, él es un inquilino temporal y sujeto de experimentos.

-Y bajo mi nombre es un patán vagabundo sin hogar.-rezonga el otro.

-Señor Pines, ¿no podrías reconsiderarlo un poco? ¿Tal vez que trabaje como un empleado a cambio de asilo y comida?- sugiere Soos, apoyando a Mabel.- ¿Que se quede en la sala de descanso?

-Más vale que te refieras a tu antigua sala de descanso; allí estaría encantado de tenerlo aquí.-se burla Stan imaginándolo a él en la angosta recámara de tubos metálicos y cajas que sueltan vapor. Luego, parece pensarlo por un segundo y le grita al rubio;- ¿Y qué puedes hacer tú para merecer un trabajo aquí?

Bill regresa a la realidad y suspira de alivio en sus adentros cuando finalmente alguien le dirige la palabra; estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones de escapar e ir hacer algo más entretenido e interesante que permanecer allí quieto y en silencio.

-No lo sé.-se encoge de hombros, indiferente, para al final añadir sarcástico;-¿Qué se necesita más que solo ser un buen estafador y ahuyentar a los niños?

-No haber sido un demonio que por poco causa una catástrofe mundial que todos en este pueblo buscan para torturarlo y clamar venganza.

La castaña trata de remediar las cosas, regresando a su optimismo habitual.

-Bueno, tío Stan, solo hay que demostrar que Bill ha cambiado y ya no piensa realizar... fechorías o... alguna palabra rara por el estilo.-acto seguido, se señala a sí misma, con la frente en alto y orgullosa.- Yo me encargaré de eso.

 _¿Qué hacer ahora?_

Todo estaba dicho. Los presentes observan expectantes el veredicto final.

Stan solo frota con su dedo el punto exacto de su frente donde sufría aquellos dolores de cabeza gracias al estrés.

 _"Lo que hago por esta niña."_ Se lamenta.

Deja libre un profundo respiro.

-Un año. Es el tiempo límite de estancia que puedes tener aquí. Apenas termine, no me haré responsable de tu paradero o destino. Sigas estando como estás o no.-luego voltea a Mabel, y la señala.-Tú, hazte cargo de este niñito presumido. Procura que no de problemas e intenta que más o menos se reforme o lo que sea que hagas para que no pierda la cabeza y mate a alguien.-su dedo índice apunta ahora a Dipper.-Y tú, cuida a tu hermana. Ahora déjenme leer en paz, ni siquiera puedo verlos a la cara.

Todos parecen estar parcialmente de acuerdo, porque regresan a sus actividades normales.

Se dice " _parcialmente_ " por la razón de que nadie se marchó sin lanzarle al menos una mirada de resentimiento al nuevo residente de la Cabaña del Misterio.

Bill da un suspiro largo. Al final, lo había conseguido.

Ahora solo tendría que empezar a dar forma a su plan de venganza. Y eso implicaría primero tener un bajo perfil, y eliminar toda sospecha.

Con gente desconfiada como Ford, sería difícil dar una imagen de niño bueno e inocente que repentinamente había cambiado de opinión acerca de dominar su dimensión.

 _Tendría que ser un proceso lento... Y tedioso..._

Bueno, había podido esperar millones de años antes para efectuar sus planes, ¿qué son unos cuantos de meses?

Mabel lo sacude del brazo, para pedir atención.

-Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?- sus ojos brillan con intensidad al decir las siguientes palabras.- _Es hora de hacer una gran transformación._

Bill solo espera que por transformación se refiera a intentar revertir su naturaleza malvada, y nada que tenga que ver con maquillaje o armario.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ejem... ¡Sorpresa! :D *lanza confetti de arcoíris*(?)

Sé muy bien había dicho que me tomaría aproximadamente unas tres semanas actualizar; pero bueno, como habrán notado, este es un capítulo un tanto corto (a comparación del anterior), en el que podría decirse que "experimente" un poco e intente hacer una narración más directa, ¿tal vez eso lo haga un poco más entretenido de leer? Bueno, ustedes díganme qué opinan :v

Además de eso, no saben lo MUCHO que me motivaron sus comentarios para continuar escribiendo, y me alegra de todo corazón saber que haya recibido tanta aceptación el inicio de esta historia x3

Ah, y también quiero ya pasar a lo bueno, así que será mejor apresurarnos (?)

Preguntita rápida: ¿de qué color se imaginaron la flor que le dio Bill a Mabel? Pudieron haberse imaginado un tulipán naranja o un diente de león o una rosa roja o una flor de los colores del arcoirís que puede explotar en cualquier momento, yo que sé (?) Simple curiosidad -u-

Agradezco de paso a todos quienes comentaron, esas personitas hermosas del universo que con sus palabras hacen de mi vida más bella (y de paso aceleran el proceso de actualización e.e ), tales como _tomoyo0000001, missmarvel2000, Danitza307, BettingLife, RouseStar y NicoleChan14_ (¿ya leyeron el fanfic MaBill que apenas va empezando? Es asombroso y lo recomiendo ampliamente ;D). A todos ustedes, les mando una galletita virtual y mi eterna gratitud x3

¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones? ¿Saludos? ¿Comentario random? ¡Usa el maravilloso poder de dejar un review! Ese botón no se irá a ningún lado :v (En serio, si tienen sugerencias, aprovechen que apenas va comenzando la historia para intentar incluirlas todas en lo posible c:)

Sin nada más que decirles, ¡me despido, y les mando un enorme abrazo! x3

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _-Tami._


	4. Buenas Acciones

En el profundo abismo de los sueños, enterrado bajo el manto de las infinitas penumbras, el dulce plazo de silencio y calma es groseramente interrumpido por la voz alegre y femenina que grita:

-¡ _Bueeeeenos díaaaaas_! ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Bill solo se limita a soltar un gruñido entre dientes.

El dormir se había vuelto de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba como humano, y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Como si no fuera tortura suficiente, escucha el chirrido metálico de las cortinas de la ventana siendo removidas de golpe, para dar paso a los rayos de luz solar que golpean su cara y por poco le causan una ceguera permanente.

El reflejo involuntario de darse la vuelta y así cubrirse de la luz, junto al hecho de tener poco espacio en el sofá, son los factores que lo terminan tumbando al suelo.

Afortunadamente, amortiguan su caída los montones de hojas llenas de apuntes de investigación que había hecho la noche anterior para buscar una manera de regresar a su forma original y lo habían llevado a desvelarse hasta la madrugada.

Sin resultados. Ni el menor avance.

Es como recostarte sobre tu propio fracaso y desesperación.

Y... Ahora el cerdo estaba comiéndose un mechón de su cabello.

Justo lo que faltaba.

-Quítame de encima a esta enorme albóndiga rosada.

La adolescente castaña no presta atención a su comentario, y apartando a su cerdito, saluda con una sonrisa al rubio.

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas tan gruñón! Un "por favor" habría sido muy amable de tu parte, ¿sabes?- él lo sabía, pero amable no quería ser.-Además, ¡el día apenas comienza, y hay que aprovecharlo en grande! ¡Revertir trillones de años de existencia como una entidad malvada implica mucho trabajo por hacer!

Bill rueda los ojos, tratando de ocultar una risa irónica.

¿ _En serio ella cree que esto iba a funcionar?_

Ya había pasado una semana bajo la "guía y supervisión" de la Estrella Fugaz y, de ser sincero, no notaba grandes cambios —por no decir ninguno. Era absurdo que ella se aferrara a la idea de que una simple mortal iba a lograr cambiarlo realizando acciones "buenas" que en realidad solo le recordaban lo divertido que es ser malvado.

Pero era divertido verla intentarlo. Podría ser un año interesante.

-Bien, ¿ahora que será esta vez?-pregunto, en tono de burla.- ¿Ver que tanto resiste en respirar una anciana bajo varias capas de maquillaje barato?

-¡Y-Ya dije que fue un accidente! ¿Yo que iba a saber que existe un límite para eso?-protesto Mabel, algo indignada.

Le ofendió todavía más la risa reprimida por parte del rubio al recordar ese suceso.

-¡No es divertido!-refunfuño ella.

Acto seguido, Mabel le aventó de mala gana un envase sellado de jugo rojo con dinosaurios de plástico en su interior.

\- Ahora apresúrate en desayunar para irnos y terminar rápido con esto.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta en el acto.

Bill solo sonrió, divertido. Sabía que su enojo era temporal, y que pronto se le pasaría. A veces, simplemente era entretenido sacarla de sus casillas.

* * *

Al ver el pequeño edificio al que los dos se dirigían, Bill tiene el presentimiento que este era su castigo por burlarse de ella hace una media hora atrás.

-¿Una guardería?-pregunto, un tanto frustrado.- ¿Tendremos que ayudar a hacer el trabajo de personas holgazanas que solo querían deshacerse por un rato de sus crías?

-¡Sip! ¡Podría ser divertido! Y por las películas y programas de televisión que he visto, esto debe despertar esa compasión y bondad que tienes oculta en tu interior al recibir el cariño de todos esos niños.-aseguró Mabel, confiada por este método. Tomando la mano del demonio, lo arrastro al interior del establecimiento.- ¡Ven! ¡No puedes evadir esta terapia que acabo de inventar!

Sin otra opción, se resignó a acompañar a la muy entusiasmada castaña.

El lugar olía extraño. Como una mezcla de jugo de frutas, plastilina, y calcetín sucio. A Mabel pareció no importarle, y después de hablar con la encargada en turno, intento llamar la atención del grupo de niños dando un par de aplausos.

-¡Muy bien, niños! El día de hoy, yo y mi compañero, eh…-en un movimiento rápido, jalo del brazo al chico rubio que trataba de escabullirse y largarse de allí.-… Bill, nos encargaremos de cuidarlos con muchas actividades entretenidas. Por ejemplo; ¿alguna vez han intentado decorar una escultura miniatura de un rinoceronte con brillantina?

Varios niños negaron con la cabeza, mientras que otros estaban ocupados en no prestarle atención. Bill solo movía el pie impacientemente dando un par de golpes contra el suelo.

-¡De acuerdo! Empezaremos desde allí. Solo debo sacar los materiales de mi mochila…-la sonrisa de la gemela Pines se desvaneció en una mueca de decepción-… que olvide en la cabaña. Creo que será mejor que vaya por ellos. Mi compañero los cuidará mientras tanto.

Bill pareció despertar de su trance al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Yo qué?

Mabel ya estaba cruzando la salida cuando le dijo a gritos:

-¡Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien! ¡Algo tuviste que haber aprendido de toda la semana de lecciones que tuve contigo! ¡Solo no dejes que se incendie el lugar o que nadie muera! ¡Regresaré en…!-la castaña estaba ya demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar lo último que dijo.

El demonio dejo escapar un gruñido para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. La Estrella Fugaz realmente se estaba confiando demasiado como para dejarlo con un grupo de niños a su cuidado y esperar que no salgan heridos.

Sintió un pequeño jalón en su traje. Uno de los niños estaba pidiendo atención.

-Señor, ¿nos cuenta un cuento?-pregunto con timidez, extendiéndole un pequeño libro.

Él permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que le arrebato el libro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo lanzó en la cabeza.

-¡Aprende a leer!

Observo indiferente al niño hundirse entre sollozos, inmune a la mínima pizca de remordimiento. _"Tan fácil como eso"_ , pensó.

Una niña un poco mayor se acercó rápidamente a consolar el llanto del niño herido, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Escuche, señor de traje extraño y ridículo, mis padres pagaron por una hora de cuidado y supervisión adulta para mí y mi hermano, así que si queremos un cuento, DEBERÁ LEERNOS UN CUENTO QUIERA O NO.

Otros niños comenzaron a hacer bullicio en acuerdo.

-Ugh… De acuerdo, denme el dichoso libro.-pidió con desgana, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver la portada.- ¿Es un libro acerca de la importancia de no mentir?

-Mi mami dice que la sinceridad es muy importante.-afirmó una niña, chupándose su dedo pulgar.

El chico rubio suspiró, preparando internamente lo que iba a decir. Se acercó a la niña, inclinándose a su estatura.

-" _Sinceridad_ " es un chismoso sin amigos. " _Sinceridad_ " es tu tío irritante que arruina la película. " _Sinceridad_ " es un concepto inventado por poderosos mentirosos para hacerte sentir culpable y así darles más poder. No caigas en esa trampa. Miente hasta que lo que quieras que se vuelva verdad sea verdad. Miente hasta que no recuerdes que es una mentira y que no lo es. Miente hasta que ya no estés mintiendo.-luego sonrió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.- ¿Entendido, pequeña?

La niña asintió, aterrada ante todas esas revelaciones que no comprendía del todo. Bill enderezó su postura, dando una positiva con la cabeza y regresando a su actitud alegre y retorcida.

-Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere darme recomendaciones de libros?

* * *

Mabel iba tranquila, dando saltitos alegres y despreocupados hacia su destino. Llevaba ahora sí los materiales necesarios para elaborar manualidades, y estaba ansiosa por ver las creaciones de todos los niños. En parte, también estaba ansiosa para ver qué efecto tenía en Bill realizar esa actividad.

Porque, muy por dentro, y aunque le costara admitirlo, le emocionaba la remota idea de ser alguien capaz de poder cambiar para bien a un ser que probablemente solo existe para causar problemas y sembrar el caos. No el caos con la que muchas personas la describen a ella. Sino… caos… ¿ _catastrófico_?

Mabel sacude la cabeza, intentando aclarar esos pensamientos.

En apenas una semana, ella empezaba a notar ciertos avances en su actitud. Por ejemplo, esta mañana, él no había hecho el intento de robar todos los cuchillos de cocina, o ver que sucedía si prendías fuego a los libros de una biblioteca.

Podría parecer insignificante, pero significaba que había un progreso.

Estaba segura de que, con paciencia y perseverancia, conseguiría demostrar que no hay nada más poderoso que el poder de Mabel.

A pocos metros de distancia de la puerta de entrada, escucha los acordes de una melodía. Alza una ceja, en desconfianza.

Si estaba ocurriendo lo que ella piensa que estaba ocurriendo, definitivamente le va a costar creerlo.

Abre la puerta con sutileza, para ver confirmadas todas sus sospechas.

Bill se encontraba sentado frente a un círculo de niños cantando una sencilla canción acompañado con un ukelele.

Aparentemente, era una canción del abecedario.

O al menos una versión retorcida e inapropiada para un público infantil.

-" _A" es la agonía que todos sufrirán; "B" es la basura que es la humanidad_ …

Demasiado aturdida al inicio como para reaccionar, deja caer la mochila al suelo, y trata de abrirse paso entre la pequeña multitud.

-…" _C" es la cordura que pronto perderán; "D" es el demonio que pesadillas les dará…_

Los niños se veían claramente perturbados por la letra de la canción, y Mabel solo piensa en una forma en la que interferir y arreglar el problema.

-…" _E" es enemigo que deben destruir; "F" es la nota que no pueden impedir…_

Para empezar, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Solo lo deja a cargo por unos minutos y cuando regresa, tenía bajo su control las mentes de un grupo de infantes.

-…" _G" es por las ganas que tengo de matar; "H" por el hacha que los decapitará…_

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba absorta por la canción. Tenía que admitir que la melodía era pegajosa.

-…" _I" por la ignorancia con la que crecerán; "J" por la gente que sus vidas me dará…_

Una mano se alza entre el público para pedir la palabra.

-¡Pero "gente" no va con "j"!

-¡Es difícil improvisar una canción! ¿De acuerdo?-exclamó Bill, fastidiado.

-Además-otra voz se alzó del grupo-Usted también debe enseñarnos algo más que solo el abecedario.

El demonio refunfuñó algo entre dientes, antes de volver a agarrar su ukelele y regresar a su canción.

-" _K" is for the knive that's covered in blood…_

Una idea surgió en la mente de Mabel. Se escabullo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, y en un movimiento rápido, le arrebato el ukelele interrumpiendo la canción.

-¡No, Bill, estás cantando la versión incorrecta!-exclamo mostrando una sonrisa tensa, con la intención de actuar despreocupada para el público-¡La canción que los niños quieren va de otra forma!

Mabel aclaró su garganta, tocando los mismos acordes pero con una letra distinta.

-" _L" es la laguna en la que nadaré, "M" es el monte cuyas flores cuidaré…_

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Bill recuperara el ukelele y continuara con su estilo de enseñanza.

\- ¡No! " _L" es la lava que pronto va a caer, "M" son mentiras que insisten en creer…_

De nuevo, y sin borrar la sonrisa forzada, Mabel le quitó el instrumento, dispuesta a proseguir en lo suyo.

-" _N" es nutrirse y obedecer a tu doctor, "O" es ser honesto de todo corazón…_

Una mano se alza de nuevo, siendo automáticamente interrumpida antes de poder decir nada.

-¡La intención es lo que cuenta, no la ortografía!-exclamó Mabel sin perder el ritmo.

No paso mucho tiempo para serle de nuevo arrebatado el instrumento. Hubo un punto en el que solo había un intercambio constante de turnos, mientras batallaban por tener el mando el mayor tiempo posible.

-" _P" son las promesas que no se cumplirán…_

 _-"Q" son quemaduras que luego sanarán…_

 _-"R" por rencores que rompen la amistad…_

-¡Si no me das la condenada guitarrita, la amistad no es lo único que se romperá, _tú… cara de triángulo_!-Mabel no resistió más y solo soltó lo que tenía que decir, para sorpresa y motivo de escándalo del público, quienes empezaban a exigir a coro una pelea.

Hubo más forcejeos y jalones, pero fueron frenados bruscamente por el pequeño tropezón que los hizo perder el equilibrio y de golpe los obligó a caer al suelo.

La caída no había sido el problema, en realidad.

El problema era la _posición y forma_ en la que cayeron.

Mabel observaba incomoda al chico rubio sobre de ella, abrumada por la poca distancia entre ellos y el hecho de que sus brazos rodeaban ambos de sus costados al querer frenar la caída, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Naturalmente, el sonrojo atacó de nuevo, reprendiéndose internamente a sí misma por no ser capaz de controlarlo. No ayudaron en lo absoluto los gritos de los niños que, en vez de pedir pelea, ahora aclamaban alborotados en unísono:

-¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

Mabel intentó ignorar eso, al mismo tiempo que buscaba torpemente alguna forma de apartar a Bill, quien, a pesar de toda la conmoción, no parecía _muy_ avergonzado que digamos por la situación. Este se limitaba a observarla con cierta confusión y sorpresa, como si le causara curiosidad su reacción. Le era extraño que no se mostrará molesta por la caída, y reaccionara igual a cuando le regalo la flor. _Los humanos son tan raros..._

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe fue lo que silenció abruptamente todo el escándalo, dando paso un chico castaño que, al percatarse de lo que ocurría allí, por la impresión apenas pudo pronunciar;

- ** _¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!_**

Preocupada por el posible ataque de histeria que su hermano podría sufrir, Mabel exclamó:

- _¡P-puedo explicarlo, Dipper!_

* * *

Caminando por las calles del pueblo, los tres jóvenes expulsados del establecimiento por causar tanto escándalo y problemas no parecían para nada felices. Mabel continuaba explicándole todo lo sucedido a su hermano, quien solo mantenía la mirada perdida en la nada, asintiendo de vez en cuando en un esfuerzo de comprender las circunstancias.

-... En resumen; todo fue un accidente, y no significó nada esa caída, ¿ _de acuerdo_?-finalizó, enfatizando las últimas palabras. Acto seguido, desvío su atención a una agenda rosa en sus manos, meditando que hacer a continuación.-Bien, ahora todo el universo está en paz, así que podemos seguir con nuestro itinerario y luego...

Mientras la castaña estaba distraída, Dipper habló por primera vez en el recorrido, solo que dirigiéndose al chico rubio que los acompañaba.

-Para empezar, ¿qué buscabas con abducir a un grupo de niños por medio de una canción para transmitirles enseñanzas negativas?

Ahora que Bill lo pensaba bien, la idea de manipular las mentes de un grupo de niños para luego convertirlos en un futuro ejército bajo su poder e ir expandiendo su dominio en el planeta y convertirlos en todos en sus súbditos sonaba un tanto ridícula e infantil, e incluso había dejado en evidencia que no había cambiado para nada bajo la supervisión de la Estrella Fugaz en la última semana.

Bueno, uno no pierde nada con intentar.

-¿Qué buscabas tú al ir siguiendo los pasos y vigilar de lejos a tu hermana y luego irrumpir en una guardería, Pino?-respondió en su lugar.

-¡No me cambies de tema!-exclamó Dipper con una impresionante furia reprimida.- _¿Tú qué piensas que estaba haciendo?_ ¡Debo mantener a mi hermana a salvo de ti! ¡Que ella crea firmemente que puedes cambiar no significa que yo también lo crea! ¡No me tragaré tan fácilmente tus mentiras! ¡¿No ves que...?!

El chico castaño continuo expresando su descontento a gritos, lo que ocasionó que algunos habitantes cercanos a su alrededor comenzarán a voltear a ver hacia ellos, preguntándose qué causaba tanto alboroto. Bill se sintió un poco nervioso al ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas; nadie del pueblo aparte de los residentes de la cabaña sabía aún su verdadera identidad, ya que eso obviamente provocaría una gran masa de ataques hacia él aclamando su muerte, y por mucho que adoren a la familia Pines, su protección no bastaría para detenerlos. Y Pino gritándole histérico en público levantaba considerablemente las sospechas de los demás.

-Ya, ya, Dipper-lo tranquilizo Mabel, dándole unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda.- Respira, déjalo salir. Ya pasó. Recuerda; Bill no puede hacernos daño. No tienes nada que temer. Y si tanto te preocupa, puedes acompañarnos en la siguiente actividad.

-¿Cuál... Actividad?-preguntó Dipper, desconfiado.

-¡Trabajar como voluntarios en la piscina pública de Gravity Falls!-exclamó Mabel, para luego rodear con sus brazos a los dos chicos, forzándolos a unírseles en un abrazo.-¡Aún queda mucho por hacer!

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola! ¿Creyeron que se habían conseguido librar de mí? :D

... Pues no. No me iré tan fácilmente, si es lo que creen eue *risa malvada* (?)

Bueno, primero quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por tardarme un poco más de lo planeado, y podría decir un montón de excusas para justificarlo pero ~"oh más da no estamos aquí para eso así que pasemos a lo bueno" xP

...Eh, creo que con este capítulo doy a entender la razón por la que este fanfic también tiene "Humor" como género... ¿no es así? :v Supongo que por eso estaba tan ansiosa por escribirlo, y tenemos muchas cosas más planeadas para estos dos, así que no piensen que hasta aquí acaba esto~ x3 Aunque eso sí, es complicado desenvolver la personalidad de Bill en esa "clase" de situaciones, pero bueno, no pierdo mucho con intentarlo -u-

Uff, pensaba continuar escribiendo la siguiente actividad donde se ofrecen como voluntarios para trabajar en la piscina pública (y no, no habrán trajes de baño, relajen sus caballos e.e [?]), pero creo que mejor continuo en el siguiente capítulo, así que... Si tienen sugerencias en qué podría suceder allí o que otras actividades pueden realizar, me harán la persona más feliz de esta dimensión ;u;

El discurso de Bill sobre la sinceridad es en realidad una respuesta de un AMA (Ask Me Anything) de este personaje, en el que el propio creador de la serie respondió en internet desde su perspectiva algunas preguntas; yo no soy capaz de idear semejante analogía Dx

Creo que lo más divertido de todo fue escribir la letra de la canción; y es curioso imaginar que tipo de tonada personalizada le dará cada lector al leer los versos, es la magia de la imaginación (?) Sin embargo, como aquí no se pueden enviar mensajes de voz, nunca llegare a saber que tonada le inventaron, pero pues ni modo, la vida sigue :'v

La caída... La caída fue la cereza del pastel, y no me arrepiento de nada 7u7 (ok ya me controlo perdóneme por mis pecados D:)

Todos los que comentaron que flor se imaginaban que le dio Bill a Mabel, quiero decir que adore todas sus opciones (por decirlo de alguna forma), y que incluso me enseñaron tipos de flores que jamás antes había escuchado xD

Agradezco de paso a todos comentaron, las personitas hermosas del universo que hacen de mi vida más bella~, tales como _bluewing, BlueDiamond, Roninunname, Gashicalmy, Araid y Abel Lacie Kiryu._ A todos ustedes, tienen mi eterna gratitud y merecen un pega-cupcake hecho por la mismísima Mabel :D

A continuación responderé algunos de sus comentarios~

bluewing: ¡Muchas gracias! ;u; Me esforzaré para que así sea ;D Muy bien, entendido y anotado, ¡gracias por dar tu opinión! Me ayuda muchísimo en mejorar mi forma de escribir, y me alegra que te agrade la narración x3 No te preocupes, por gente como tú actualizo en lo posible nwn ¡Gracias por leer! c:

BlueDiamond: ¡Muchas gracias! Oh, definitivamente es la estrella consentida, yo también la querría tanto como para negarle algo :'v Bueno, misión cumplida, me sentía insegura de cómo había escrito el inicio, pero me pone feliz saber que despierta el interés del lector :3 Hmm, no sé, tendría que consultarlo :v Es buena la idea eso de que podría "comprenderlo", pero no se me ocurre cómo incluir una escena Dipcífica .-. Veré qué puedo hacer xP ¡Gracias por leer! c:

Araid: ¡Muchas gracias! x3 Tu comentario realmente me subió el animo, no sabes lo mucho que me motivó en seguir escribiendo TTuTT Aw, que linda flor :3 ¡Gracias por leer! nwn

Abel Lacie Kiryu: ...Lleva tanto tiempo que no recibo un comentario así de largo y la verdad no sé si hacerme bolita y llorar de felicidad o simplemente gritar con una almohada en mi cara (?) Tu historia en busca de un buen ship me recuerda mucho a yo iniciando en el fandom, igualmente, primero empecé con lo popular para ver qué tal estaban y sí, uno que otro como que estaban aceptables pero lo que realmente me atrapo fue MaBill (creo que llegar al punto de planear un fanfic de este ship por meses lo demuestra, ¿no crees? :v) ¡Sí! ¡Son tan bellos juntos! Para eso existen el fanfiction y los headcanon, para cumplir el sueño de que ships que probablemente nunca sucederán se vuelvan realidad :'D ¡Muchas gracias! ;u; Me esfuerzo en que así sea, y por comentarios como estos, al final todo vale la pena c: ¿Qué significa IC? .-. Oh, por eso adoro a Mabel, su forma de ser tan linda y caótica la amo *-* Esos comentarios que dicen que manejo bien la personalidad de Bill me llenan de vida y hacen todo hermoso en este universo (?) Es interesante trabajar con el desarrollo de "sentimientos" en personajes como estos, y al escribir procuro tener cuidado con eso nwn (ese comentario de que lo vuelven como el tipo de Cincuenta Sombra de Grey me mató xD Triste, pero cierto :'v) No te preocupes; hiciste notar tu existencia de la mejor manera x3 Pues... Eh... Imaginemos que un girasol bebé miniatura y problema arreglado (?) (Con tantas cosas que se encuentran en el bosque de Gravity Falls, el que no hallan girasoles miniatura no tendría sentido :v) Que lindos tipos de flores, me gustaron mucho c: De acuerdo, tendré más cuidado con la ortografía -u- (gracias por la observación) Y bueno, una escena Candip... Tendrían que pensarlo, por el momento no se me ocurre que escribir al respecto o donde incluirlo, pero por ti, es probable que lo haga ;D ¡Gracias por leer! x3

¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones? ¿Saludos? ¿Comentario random? El botón mágico virtual para dejar un review está acá abajo, es gratis y no hay límite de palabras~ Mientras más ideas y sugerencias, más contenido que leer ;D

Sin nada más que decirles, ¡me despido y les mando un enorme abrazo! x3

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _-Tami._


	5. Colores del agua

Por enésima vez, el líder salvavidas de la alberca pública del pueblo, el señor Aguaclara, les repitió a los jóvenes voluntarios todas las reglas que debían seguir y respetar de forma estricta, o en palabras del hombre, "como si sus cortas e insignificantes vidas dependieran de ello".

—...No dejen que nadie ingiera comida dentro de las instalaciones, no piensen en voz alta, no platiquen con el niño atrapado detrás de los barrotes de la piscina, no se distraigan con el canto de sirena que se escucha al fondo del agua y lo más importante de todo, ¡NO DAÑEN DE NINGUNA MANERA LOS INSTRUMENTOS DE LIMPIEZA!- finalizó con un poderoso grito; las venas de su frente y cuello hinchándose por la ira.— ¡PERDÍ UN RECOGEDOR DE HOJAS EN EXCELENTE ESTADO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVA A SUCEDER!

Los gemelos asintieron un tanto intimidados; era claro que el hombre aún era muy inestable emocionalmente y que no había perdonado a Dipper por los sucesos de años atrás.

Bill, por otro lado, hacia el esfuerzo de reprimir su ira.

 _Porque, ¿quién se creía ese hombre para darle órdenes a ÉL, quién estuvo a unos pasos de dominar y esclavizar a su especie?_

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle y humillarlo de esa forma?_

Oh, pero apenas lograra él lograra escapar de ese asqueroso cuerpo humano, y finalmente recuperara su forma original, podría vengarse y despedazarlo a su antojo; _pronto, muy pronto_ , solo era cuestión de tiempo…

En el exterior, se limitó a tragarse sus palabras y a asentir también.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, el señor Aguaclara les entregó de mala gana sus silbatos, para después largarse a paso de soldado.

—Bueno, ¡es hora de comenzar! —exclamó Mabel dispuesta a poner en marcha sus ideas en mente; Dipper deteniéndola antes de que pudiera dar otro paso.

—Wow, wow, wow, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Mabel, ¿no entiendes que el mínimo error que cometamos nos enviará a un destino similar al pobre niño de la piscina detrás de los barrotes? Pero, no te preocupes, tu hermano tiene un plan— al decir esto, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño papelito que fue desdoblando hasta mostrarlo con orgullo— Solo hay que seguir estos pasos y no habrá ningún problema.

—Ugh, ¿otra de tus listas? —preguntó Mabel con un fastidio que Bill desconocía de la Estrella Fugaz; él imaginaba que ella sería complaciente con su hermano y fingiría al menos un poco de interés.

Más le sorprendió que la gemela Pines le arrebatara a Pino la hoja de papel, lo arrugara y lanzara a la piscina, para luego decir;

— ¿No has entendido que solo desperdicias tiempo valioso que puedes aprovechar para algo mejor? ¡Estas listas tuyas te impiden actuar! — Se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que dijera algo más, pero al siguiente segundo, ella ya había vuelto a su actitud despreocupada. — Así que, ¿por qué no mejor escuchamos lo que yo tengo en mente?

Allí estaba. La Estrella Fugaz disfrazando sus propios intereses egoístas con tontas e inocentes excusas, convencida de que sus ideas eran mejores, y que su "preocupación" por el bienestar de su hermano la obligaba a hacer lo que fuera correcto.

Al menos, lo que era correcto para ella.

El pitido del silbato desvío la atención de los tres, teniéndose que enfrentar con un furioso Aguaclara que gritaba a lo lejos:

— ¿¡Quién fue el insolente que tiró basura en MI piscina!?

Ninguno de ellos respondió, y eso sólo logró enfurecer todavía más al jefe salvavidas.

— ¡Bien! ¡Sin importar quién haya sido, es su última advertencia! —dicho esto, prosiguió en atender sus asuntos.

Dipper solo pudo reprimir una carcajada, para disgusto de su hermana, quien se limitó en sacarle la lengua en gesto infantil, mientras que Bill seguía batallando contra el impulso de obligar al hombre a que se tragara su maldito silbato.

—Al menos me deshice de tu tonta lista. —señaló Mabel.

—Te asombraría, hermana, que ya había contemplado eso de que tirarías mi hoja de planeación, ¡y por eso traje otra de repuesto! — exclamó Dipper con un aire de triunfo. Mabel no lo soporto más y decidió en alejarse de allí; el chico castaño tan abstraído en recitar sus puntos como para darse cuenta de ello.

Bill quedó allí, junto a Pino, obligado a escuchar su voz aburrida, monótona, repitiéndose sin parar...

Incapaz de soportarlo más, se dirigió hacia la Estrella Fugaz, quien jugueteaba en el agua con su mano al borde de la piscina, contemplándola pensativa.

— ¿Tú sabes por qué el agua de las albercas siempre es azul? —le preguntó Mabel; tampoco estaba prestando atención a lo que decía su hermano.

—Porque gente de mente cerrada considera "correcto" que solo haya un color que se asocie con algún elemento, usualmente con fines comerciales que venden esta idea a toda la población, incrustándoles está creencia a sus queridas crías, que vivirán creyendo la mentira de que el agua es azul cuando es en realidad transparente. —Bill le respondió sin pestañear.

— Dipper me dijo que era por la combinación de elementos químicos de colorantes con el agua que lo tiñen de ese color, pero me gusta mucho más tu respuesta. —Mabel seguía tan animada como si no le afectará en lo absoluto la revelación del demonio. Luego, meditó. — ¿Sería incorrecto si pinto el agua de la piscina de un color rosa?

"Sí, ¿pero eso qué importa?" Él quiso responder, sin embargo, tuvo que abstenerse a contestar con otra pregunta mucho mejor.

— ¿Por qué solo rosa si puedes ponerle todos los colores que quieras?

El rostro de la gemela Pines se iluminó ante la idea, y en un segundo ya estaba apresurándose a buscar las pinturas para poder efectuar el plan.

— ¡Vuelvo pronto!

Bill observó a la Estrella alejarse a paso veloz, chocando contra un par de personas y objetos en su camino que simplemente no se molestó en levantar. Sonrío con suficiencia al comprobar que las cosas en realidad no habían cambiado; ella seguía inconsciente de los destrozos que dejaba a su paso, demasiado enfrascada con su idea de que lo hacía por una "buena causa", cuando ella causaba un daño mucho peor.

Y no podría ser más feliz de que así fuera. Él sabía perfectamente que no habría podido soportar una tediosa semana de trabajo comunitario de no ser por su actitud llena de energía que hace que todo termine convirtiéndose en un divertido caos, a veces incluso sin su intervención.

Quizás —cuando logre volver a la normalidad— llegue a considerar hacer el intento de convertirla en su cómplice para sus futuros planes de invasión.

Solo quizás. Y no porque ella le agradara. Sería una lástima desperdiciar todo el potencial que tenía para sembrar el caos.

—...cambiar su bloqueador solar a uno todavía más potente, reparar las fugas de agua de las tuberías, cuidar que... —Dipper continuaba leyendo su lista, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hacer unas anotaciones.

Bill echó una mirada a su alrededor. Ahora que la Estrella Fugaz no estaba, tendría que buscar una forma que lo sacara de su aburrimiento; el solo escuchar la voz de Pino recitar lo que tenía en su ridícula hoja de papel bastaba para hacerlo dormir por un rato (considerando que se había desvelado, no parecía tan mala la idea).

Divisó con la mirada a un niño flacucho sentando en el borde la piscina remojando solo parte de sus piernas, y era enorme la tentación de darle un empujón.

El demonio se le quedo observando, pensando en todo lo que había hecho en su larga vida de ser del mal para que al final, todas sus grandes hazañas lo conducirán a esto.

 _¿En serio había caído tan bajo?_

Bueno, eso no iba a detener el hecho de que lo iba a empujar de todas formas.

Con ambas manos y sin mucho esfuerzo, en un movimiento rápido consiguió tirarlo al interior del agua; el niño tan distraído como para gritar o sujetarse a algo.

Intentó reprimir una pequeña carcajada burlona; inmune a cualquier sentimiento de remordimiento.

De todas maneras, el señor Aguaclara no había dicho nada acerca de empujar a las personas.

Se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo.

En realidad, tampoco había dicho nada de matarlas...

El chillido agudo del silbato lo obligó a regresar a la realidad, y estaba tranquilo al saber que al menos tenía una excusa al querer explicar lo sucedido.

Pero el llamado de atención que esperaba jamás llegó.

— ¡Tú, rubio! ¿No ves lo que está pasando? —Bramó impacientemente el salvavidas, que parecía haberse tele-transportado a sus espaldas. — ¡Salva al niño que se ahoga!

—Eh, no es por no querer ayudar al niño, pero yo no sé nadar.

—En ese caso...

Lo último que Bill sintió antes de caer al agua fue un fuerte empujón en su espalda, escuchando el grito de Aguaclara:

— ¡APRENDE A NADAR!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de apreciar la cruel ironía de las circunstancias.

No acostumbrado a la necesidad de aire y la sensación de tener su cuerpo dentro de un manto de agua, el pánico lo consumió por completo, luchando por mantener su cuerpo en la superficie. El ardor en la nariz y ojos por el contacto con el exceso de cloro no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Ni así lo hacía Aguaclara limitándose a observarlo, con expresión de piedra.

Dipper, quien había ido a averiguar qué ocasionaba tanto escándalo (demasiado como para poder distraerlo de su lectura), al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, al inicio también se limitó a mirar.

En parte era porque le costaba asimilar una situación tan absurda, y por otro lado, quería disfrutar aunque fuera por un momento el placentero espectáculo de ver a su peor enemigo agonizar frente a sus ojos, totalmente indefenso.

Ah, y también porque daba risa lo ridículo que se veía al batallar contra el agua.

Consideró la idea de irse alejando... Lentamente... Impune a cualquier acusación... Sin que nadie sospeche—

De acuerdo, es posible que no tenga la voluntad de dejarlo morir, pero por el momento y para chantajes futuros ¿Debería al menos grabar?

— Oye, tú —lo llamo Aguaclara, despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Yo, eh, ¡nada! —balbuceo Dipper, como si tuviera el temor de que descubriera sus planes.

— ¡Claro que nada! ¡Eso es lo que me molesta! —Acto seguido, lo arrastró de la camisa, para así arrojarlo hacia la piscina con una impresionante facilidad. — ¡Ve a ayudarlo!

Naturalmente, de ahí en adelante, todo se salió de control y la decisión de Aguaclara de lanzarlo al agua terminó empeorando la situación. A diferencia del chico rubio, Dipper sí sabía nadar, pero este no contaba con suficiente fuerza física para levantar a otra persona. Así que entre el pánico y la confusión, el rescate se convirtió en una pelea continua entre ver quién se mantenía más tiempo en la superficie, ya que cada vez que Pino conseguía la mínima estabilidad en flotar, Bill apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él en un intento de aspirar unas bocanadas de aire, sumergiendo al pobre castaño todavía más en las profundidades del agua.

Así sobrevivieron por un largo minuto, y justamente cuando faltaba poco para que se quedarán sin energías para batallar, Aguaclara finalmente decidió que era suficiente. El hombre se zambulló en un clavado, y levantando a ambos chicos en cada brazo, los dejo reposar en el suelo.

Al sentir el aire circular de nuevo por sus pulmones, Bill declaró para sí mismo que oficialmente detestaba el agua.

(Y que prefería seguir atrapado en ese horrible cuerpo antes de morir una segunda vez.)

Dio la casualidad de que la gemela Pines apenas estaba regresando de su pequeño paseo por la tienda, y al ver a los dos chicos tosiendo y escupiendo el agua tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, dejó caer las latas de pintura al suelo y se acercó corriendo a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?—preguntó consternada, y pareció que la idea que cruzó su mente no le agradó, porque su expresión se tornó severa— ¿Acaso uno de ustedes intento ahogar al otro?

La frustración fue enorme para ambos; a ninguno se le había ocurrido esa idea y habían dejado pasar una excelente oportunidad.

Bueno, aún tenían la oportunidad de culpar al otro…

— ¿Saben qué? Ignoraré eso por esta vez. Solo sigamos trabajando. —dijo Mabel poniéndole fin a la discusión, pero su expresión se tornó helada al escuchar un grito a la distancia:

— _¡NO!_ ¡Alguien dejo caer unos frascos de pintura sobre nuestro _nuevo_ recoge-hojas!

No era necesario que los tres escucharan dos veces la voz lastimosa de Aguaclara para huir de allí lo más rápido y sigiloso posible.

Parecía que no habría más buenas acciones que hacer por lo que restaba del día.

* * *

 **A/N:** *se acerca al micrófono* _Coff, coff_ … ¿está encendido?

Ah, ¡hola! :D

— _Las últimas palabras de Tami antes de ser quemada por las antorchas de una multitud iracunda (?)_

Ajskfj, ok, ya, en serio.

Ejem, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Un laaaargo tiempo, más bien.

Y supongo que querrán una explicación… Sí, creo que es lo mínimo que les debo. (pfft, no es como si estuviera tratando de ganar tiempo antes que ustedes me aniquilen, por supuesto que no, ajaja… ah).

Bueno, intentaré ser directa y concisa, pero, eh, quienes me conocen saben que suelo expandir MUCHO mis explicaciones (seguro me odian por escribir notas del autor más largas que los propios capítulos lol), así que, a la gente que no quiere leer sobre el pasado trágico y los infortunios de la autora (?), puede saltarse a las palabras en negritas :v

Cuando actualicé la última vez, fue allá por el 1 de abril del año pasado. La historia iba bien, estaba recibiendo buena aceptación, el futuro era brillante, todo feliz.

Luego, sin advertencia previa, recibí un puñetazo en la cara por parte del bloqueo creativo, el peor que he tenido en mis años de escritora.

Ninguna palabra que escribía me convencía, las ideas quedaban estancadas, reescribía y reescribía las mismas oraciones, sólo me quedaba observando a la pantalla. Sentía que lo que estaba redactando no le hacía para nada justicia al amor que le tenía (y aún le tengo) a este ship, o al proyecto de este fanfic como tal. Estaba frustrada con mi habilidad al narrar historias.

A la larga, esa frustración llevó a la desmotivación. Asociaba mi pasatiempo de escribir a emociones negativas, y poco a poco dejé de hallarle el gusto.

En verdad intenté seguir esta historia. En verdad. No imaginan cuánto cariño y tiempo invertido hubo en la planeación de este fic. No imaginan mi enorme emoción cada vez que recibía un comentario que me alentaba a continuarlo. Me rompe el corazón el haberlos decepcionado a ustedes, quienes siempre demostraron su apoyo: no tengo palabras para describir todo el aprecio y gratitud que les tengo. Pero después de tanto tiempo, parece que este bloqueo no se va, y honestamente, ya no sé qué hacer. Aún si llego a actualizar de nuevo, son altas las probabilidades de que ya a nadie le interese. Así que, ¿para que molestarme?

Sin embargo.

Una parte de mí no quiere rendirse aún. Quiere guardar la esperanza en recuperar la motivación algún día, y poder darle a esta historia la conclusión que merece. Espera reescribir todo desde cero, arreglar esos detalles que jamás me convencieron y seguir adelante. Una parte de mí quiere aferrarse a que no puedo dejarlo así.

 **Pues, eso.**

Por ahora, dejaré este fanfic en pausa indefinida, o hiatus, como quieran llamarle. Sabía lo cruel que habría sido recibir una notificación de actualización para sólo encontrar esta noticia, razón por la cual decidí anexarlo a este capítulo; que al final no salió tan mal como yo creía meses atrás (Quizás debería dejar de dudar tanto de mis habilidades. Quién sabe.)

Me disculpo si no respondí algunos reviews del capítulo anterior, muchos eran comentarios de _"Guest"_ y no podía responder por mensaje privado. Pero a continuación, van las respuestas:

bluewing: Ay. Me duele volver a leer tu comentario. Sobre todo, porque gente como tú son de mis mayores razones para seguir con mis intentos de actualizar. ¡Sigamos rogando que no sea el caso que temías! Jaja… ah. Akdsjkfslk me alegra el corazón saber que te divirtió este capítulo, logré mi cometido :') ¡Sí! Este ship tiene tanto potencial a varias situaciones, ya sean de comedia o angst. Por eso lo amo tanto. ¿Aparición individual? ¡Creo que sí! (y no será la última~) Personalmente, en un inicio no tenía en mente que el fic tuviera parejas secundarias, ya que no lo veía como algo necesario a la trama. Pero en vista de que mucha gente le gustaría ver algo por el estilo, quizás haya referencias leves; después de todo, me da igual el resto de las parejas lol. Aaaagh, lo sé, no hay tanto contenido MaBill, por eso traté de aportar mi granito de arena a la comunidad uwu Uff, sí he notado las parejas de incesto. Pero bueno, allá ellos con sus cosas, nosotros con las nuestras (?) … De nuevo, aquí viene el dolor y la culpa al leer la frase que estarías dispuesta a esperar meses por una actualización. Pero aquí está. Espero me perdones. ¿Cómo no iba a responder un comentario tan hermoso? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me llenan de vida. Y sobre tu pregunta, quizás sea demasiado tarde, pero la respuesta siempre será: CLARO QUE SÍ. MORIRÍA DE FELICIDAD SI LO HICIERAS. En fin. Ojalá lleves una buena vida, hermosa lectora. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Abel L. Kyriu: Oooh, ¡gracias por la aclaración! Akjdsdkf qué bueno es saber que mis esfuerzos en crear rimas hayan funcionado (?) Aaaaaah, siento que estás sobreestimando mis capacidades filosóficas para desarrollar bien ese enfoque de la influencia de Bill hacia Mabel, pero tienes razón, hay mucho potencial allí. Skjdsfl, ¿cómo estamos tan seguros que ningún niño llevaba un celular para grabar el momento MaBill? 7u7 (?) Me pone feliz que alguien notó mi esfuerzo en no hacer a Bill tan OoC :'D ¡Concuerdo contigo! Los reviews largos son una gran fuente de motivación, y aunque los cortos también se aprecien, no es lo mismo. Es triste ver que no muchos autores respondan a los comentarios. Interactuar con los lectores es de mis cosas favoritas como autora de fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Guest (Abril 2): 7u7

Nippah: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Te debo una gran disculpa por la espera ; - ; ¡Gracias por leer!

Guest (Junio 2): Aww, ¡gracias! :D

JaneHightopp: Asdjksf ¡muchas gracias! Y contrario a la creencia pública, jamás olvidé este fic. Siempre lo tuve presente en mis pensamientos. Me disculpo por la gran espera.

En fin, ¡me despido y les mando un fuerte abrazo!

Los quiero mucho. Ojalá nos volvamos a leer pronto.

 _-Tami._


End file.
